<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessed Wine, Evening Games by retikrit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618257">Blessed Wine, Evening Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/retikrit/pseuds/retikrit'>retikrit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hubert von Vestra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Mating (??), Black Eagle Sylvain, Brief Imprisonment, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hubert - Professional Denier of Feelings, M/M, Omega Sylvain Jose Gautier, Possessive Behavior, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/retikrit/pseuds/retikrit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain is a good soldier, but could become an excellent one if he weren't so occupied sleeping around.</p><p>Hubert would be even more efficient in his work with a partner to rely on.</p><p>Edelgard sees this as an opportunity to have Sylvain prove his loyalty to the Empire, and orders Hubert to take him as his mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blessed Wine, Evening Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“One more thing,” Edelgard adds, before Hubert takes his leave. “Concerning Sylvain.”</p><p>Hubert frowns. That is an unusual subject – even though it had come up a few times, Hubert thought there was nothing left to discuss.</p><p>“I’ve given some thoughts to our problem, and I’d like to share with you my conclusion.”</p><p>Hubert nods. “I’m all ears, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“The best course of action is to have him mated, as soon as possible. I believe he’s an omega, correct? Should he be mated, I don’t think he’d spend all of his time in the beds of other people.”</p><p>And therefore, turn him into a better soldier in their war that still needs to be won. Hubert and Edelgard had both deplored that his talent and skill went to waste most of the time, and feared that this meant a lack of conviction. Edelgard had always been more skeptic about him.</p><p>Hubert can see how that is a good solution, and an easy enough one to perform. That is only logical. “Astute as ever, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“Good. You might not like what comes next.”</p><p>Hubert isn’t easily frightened, but now he can’t help the bit of nervousness he feels. Edelgard knows him better than anyone, if she warns him, she knows Hubert will truly not like it. He remains silent.</p><p>“It hasn’t escaped my notice that… You don’t see anyone, Hubert. I know the war is exhausting all of us, but your irascibility lately is –”</p><p>Hubert interrupts, not liking the implications of her statement. “Irascibility? Have I disappointed you somehow?”</p><p>Edelgard sighs, holds her head with her hand. “That is exactly what I’m talking about. Hubert, I have never once been disappointed in you. But you have much less patience than you used to, sometimes come close to yelling.”</p><p>Hubert had been pretending not to notice it, but hearing it from his Emperor has to make him face it – he could use more focus. But he fails to see how any of that is linked to him <em>seeing</em> anyone. “I will do my best to improve my behavior, if that is what you want from me.”</p><p>Horribly, Edelgard shakes her head. “You can tell yourself that, but the truth is that you are this way because you have gone unmated too long now. Hubert, you need someone. If not someone close to your heart, then I least someone to spend your ruts with.”</p><p>It all falls into place. Hubert hates ignorance – but hates even more that he understands where this is going. “No.”</p><p>“This can only be to our benefit. If Sylvain is tied to us, we’ll be certain that he won’t have second thoughts about his friends in Faerghus. And you will find some peace, whether you want it or not.”</p><p>Hubert’s hands imperceptibly clench. “I don’t want a mate, or peace. Are you perhaps suggesting I don’t have a choice in that matter?”</p><p>“Of course not”, Edelgard reassures quickly. “I’m well aware I can’t force you do things you don’t want to. I’m simply strongly recommending that you follow my advice.”</p><p>“And if I don’t?”</p><p>Edelgard stares blankly. “Well, you get to pick the lucky alpha for our troublesome omega.”</p><p>That is, after all, only logical. “Should Sylvain be given a choice?”</p><p>Edelgard looks amused. “Are you asking me about his consent?” She expects an answer, doesn’t get any. “He has a choice, yes. Mated on this side or the border, or on the other, unmated. That will be all.”</p><p>Hubert bows. He has quite a few things to think about, now.</p>
<hr/><p>Hubert has accomplished quite a lot of distasteful things, been given orders to commit much more terrible crimes, but somehow the request that he should rape Sylvain – or have someone else do it – disturbs him. It shouldn’t, not to the extent it does.</p><p>He’s troubled.</p><p>He knows Sylvain, perhaps more than his Emperor thinks he does. Even back in the officer’s academy, Hubert used to graciously sell him powerful scent blockers or changers, or heat suppressants. They never were friends. But even unwillingly, they both learned things about the other, and it is difficult for him to call Sylvain a mere acquaintance.</p><p>It’s been a year since the war started, since Sylvain joined them. He had quickly been promoted to general, his prowess in battle is self-explanatory. But he didn’t get the same warm welcome in the imperial army other generals did – from their old classmates, he is the only one originally from Faerghus. His loyalty to the Empire has been ever since a well debated subject. His libertinism did not help his case.</p><p>Hubert keeps his few friends close, his enemies closer. He regularly meets Sylvain outside of their monthly transactions, be it for games or idle discussion. It is good to know about the gossip – even if, too often, Sylvain is in the gossip. Hubert has found that past the boredom of small talk, Sylvain can be an interesting conversation partner.</p><p>It doesn’t take a genius to figure out, after well timed questions and evasive answers, that Sylvain doesn’t like the idea of being mated, and in fact rarely seeks the sexual company of alphas. Hubert’s only ever had the pleasure of smelling his uncovered scent a handful of times – he otherwise flaunts artificial scents that are enough to draw in the partners he desires.</p><p>Sylvain doesn’t talk about it. He doesn’t talk about his old friends, or his home. He vaguely mentions them, as if Hubert knew what he was talking about. Hubert has very rarely felt the need to insist on getting answers. He knows Sylvain doesn’t exchange any kind of message to people outside of Enbarr. He knows that Sylvain knows it doesn’t matter how hard he fights, what sacrifices he makes, he won’t be entrusted sensible information that cannot fall into the enemy’s hands.</p><p>Sylvain is far too pathetically searching for a place to belong to be plotting the Empire’s demise. So – his loyalty is questioned. But Hubert believes he’s right to think there are very small chances Sylvain will desert.</p><p>But Edelgard is also right – tying him to them can only be to their benefit.</p><p>It bothers him to no end, not knowing why the most logical solution to this specific matter annoys him.</p><p>He catches the sight of the center of his current problem in the gardens, taking a stroll with a beautiful lady on his arm. Looking at him, one could wonder if there is a war at all. But Hubert remembers Her Majesty’s orders, and the thought this could be the last time he sees this kind of image does not bring him any joy.</p><p>Hubert is used to being the bearer of bad news, it doesn’t bother him the slightest to interrupt the romantic moment to ask for Sylvain’s company. Sylvain, by now, knows him pretty well too. They don’t any words to walk towards Hubert’s study, nor for Sylvain to sit in his favorite chair there. “Why so gloomy?”</p><p>Hubert doesn’t answer, yet. He pulls out two wine glasses.</p><p>“Ah,” Sylvain eloquently says.</p><p>The bottles of wine he keeps in here secretly are not in quality anywhere near the grand cru served during imperial feasts, but are satisfying in other ways. Sylvain accepts the drink the way he’s done many times now. He faintly smells bad, fearful and cornered.</p><p>“Is the Lady well? You look like death.”</p><p>“Her Majesty is in perfect health,” Hubert informs. “In fact, she told me to give you an order.”</p><p>“And I’m guessing it’s not picking her a new dress?” He laughs, the way he does when he must feel some terrible emotion and covers it up with sarcasm. He drinks generously.</p><p>Hubert mechanically drinks a little too. “It’s not.”</p><p>Sylvain hums, and drinks again.</p><p>“It might also happen that,” Hubert finds himself saying, “she gave me an order too.” He doesn’t know why he’s revealing this, there is no need for it.</p><p>Sylvain looks up, finally curious. “Yeah?”</p><p>“It seems she has grown too tired of your… debauchery. If you want to keep fighting this war by our side, you will have to do it with a mated alpha.”</p><p>Sylvain’s scent, usually so controlled, spikes instantly. In response, Hubert soothes him with calming pheromones. He curses his body. Sylvain empties his glass and stands up, putting some distance between them. He shakes his head, to himself. “I don’t get it.”</p><p>It is clear he’s panicking. There isn’t much Hubert can do. “If you are mated, you will not find the same satisfaction when –”</p><p>“I know that. Why now? Have I not proven myself to you already?”</p><p>Hubert doesn’t have an answer to the first question. To the second, he’d say that proving himself is something he should do daily, and everything should be earned. “That’s the order.”</p><p>“Or else she banishes me, right? Wow, she really doesn’t do things by half.” He doesn’t look in Hubert’s direction.</p><p>Hubert guessed the news would upset Sylvain, but his level of stress surprises him. Sylvain doesn’t usually let so much of him be perceived. Perfectly involuntarily, Hubert’s body keeps reacting to Sylvain, and offers new pheromones. He has to consciously fight the thought of standing up and comfort Sylvain. He detests this – this instinct.</p><p>Sylvain puts even more distance between them. So, he’s noticed. Of course he has, his sense of smell is superior to Hubert’s. “Isn’t it splendid? Getting the slut mated. I guess some traditions were never meant to be abolished.”</p><p>Sylvain means it to tick off Hubert, and it works wonderfully. “Your biological imperatives are not something we can <em>reform</em>. You’ve proven yourself incapable of keeping them in check, and there is no substance that can satisfy your needs.”</p><p>“So I deserved it, right?” Sylvain shots back. “Oh, maybe it is about my loyalty again? I suppose she’d torture me too, if she had the chance. The end justifies the means after all.”</p><p>Hubert abandons his glass, and stands up too. “Her path is painted in red, but do not believe for one second she will reign in terror. She will be respected, not feared.” He deathly approaches, cornering Sylvain. “But yes. You are right. The end justifies the means. I will do anything for her.”</p><p>Sylvain’s eyes widen. He has the same terror in his eyes Hubert did when he understood – where this is going. “Oh.”</p><p>Hubert backs off a little.</p><p>“Right. Of course. Anything for her, including bounding yourself to the Faerghus coward, whether he wants it or not. Damn Hubert, I’ve never seen standards so low.”</p><p>Hubert glares. “The mere thought of claiming you disgusts me more than the smell of rotting corpses on the battlefield. Do not think I will enjoy this in any way.”</p><p>Sylvain exhales, as if physically recovering from a blow. Hubert feels bad – and once again, not understanding why at all. Sylvain smiles. It doesn’t stop him from looking incredibly tense. “Wow. That’s – a shared sentiment.”</p><p>Hubert never expected anything else. He’s never been a charismatic alpha, or a seeker of omega. Sylvain not finding him disgusting would be far-fetched, and very far away from reality.</p><p>He’s not sure what kind of scent he’s making now. He cannot decipher Sylvain’s.</p><p>Eventually Sylvain breaks away from the tension. “I’ll see you around, then. Spare me some time, will you?” He isn’t asking for permission, and leaves without getting a proper answer. Hubert lets him go. He has no other choice than coming back – if he doesn’t, he’ll become an enemy of the empire. Sylvain isn’t stupid.</p><p>Hubert is starting to think that he, himself, is. There is no place for pity in his heart, but it somehow makes room.</p><p>How inconvenient.</p>
<hr/><p>Sylvain has no patience for endgames. He’d rather crush Hubert in the middle game, maybe even during the opening. That leads him to making rash, bad moves, when he plays with black and goes directly for not only equalizing but gaining an advantage. Hubert’s more likely to win with white, but victories are never truly satisfactory. He can’t shake the feeling that he’s not playing with Sylvain at his full potential, and it frustrates him greatly when Sylvain throws a game.</p><p>It is not the case now.</p><p>Sylvain plays steadily, carefully. He’s slightly at disadvantage – nothing he can’t overcome. He persists.</p><p>Then – he abandons. After spectacular self restraint, playing safely and reasonably, he simply gives up.</p><p>Hubert couldn’t be more irritated. “Why?”</p><p>Sylvain fakes thinking about it. He leans back in his chair, looks at the sky. “It’s a losing battle.”</p><p>“Don’t mistake for with a fool. We both know you could win.”</p><p>Sylvain shrugs. It’s that nonchalance – that disregard for important matters that annoys Hubert. “I lost when I forfeited the game.”</p><p>“You’re not taking this seriously,” Hubert snaps. If he were more honest with himself, he’d say ‘taking <em>me</em> seriously’.</p><p>“All the better for you, then. You won.”</p><p>Yet, there is no satisfaction. Hubert hates Sylvain’s nonchalance, hates Sylvain himself.</p><p>He stands up, and leaves.</p>
<hr/><p>When he walks into his chambers that night, something smells terribly wrong.</p><p>It smells <em>good</em>. It shouldn’t.</p><p>He’s reaching for his poisoned dagger, when he sees it – sees Sylvain, on his bed. He’s clothed, but not as much as he was, outside.</p><p>He washed away the artificial scent changers he had all day long. He’s smelling like himself, delicious and inviting. Hubert tries not to be obvious in his appreciation of the change of pace. Sylvain’s scent, like that, is so much more intoxicating than usual.</p><p>It looks like Sylvain knows this – he makes himself smaller, bares his neck. It is downright indecent. Hubert’s throat is dry. He’s never seen an omega like this. He has seen omegas in heat, seen them courting, seen images in books about mating. But never has an omega submitted to him like this – throat bared, body language inviting him in.</p><p>His arousal must be obvious – Sylvain smirks. “Well, go on. Lady’s orders, right?”</p><p>Closing his eyes proves to be a mistake – it makes the scent feel more potent. Instead, Hubert tries to focus on anything else. He closes the door behind him, and focuses on the coldness of the doorknob. “Are you sure?” He uselessly asks. He curses himself for voicing his concern.</p><p>Sylvain’s logical laugh follow. “You’ll do anything for her, right?”</p><p>That’s correct. He’s doing this for Edelgard. He steals a glance in Sylvain’s direction. He’s spreading his legs, intentionally spreading his sickeningly good scent everywhere in the room. It must soak the walls. It is harder and harder to look away. “Yes. I will.”</p><p>He unclasps his bothersome cape, lets it fall on the ground.</p><p>Sylvain doesn’t move.</p><p>Hubert fakes resolve, strides towards his bed. He towers Sylvain. He feels powerful, animal, but also incredibly powerless. Sylvain looks at him, seems to perceive his internal struggle through gaze alone.</p><p>Hubert frowns. He takes a fistful of Sylvain’s hair, and tugs. His neck is all his for the taking, defenseless and delicious. He wants to sink his teeth into it – needs it. Needs it now. He leans down following instinct alone. He knows what to do.</p><p>But Sylvain’s scent changes – his distress makes Hubert panic. He stops in his movement. Sylvain – this omega – doesn’t want this. He’s acting like death itself appeared in front of him. This kind of thing only happens on the battlefield, or during torture. This is akin to torture, and death, to Sylvain.</p><p>“Go on,” Sylvain says, always so nonchalantly. He’s battling with himself. Hubert can’t make himself move. “Just fucking do it. You don’t want to disappoint her, do you?”</p><p>He doesn’t. He stares at Sylvain’s neck. This is easy enough. He must simply sink his teeth there. His instincts beg him to. He resumes his movement, ever so slowly approaching Sylvain.</p><p>A hand stops him. Sylvain tries to push him, the other hand covers his neck. It is merely a reflex, one Sylvain cannot control. “Fuck – stop taking so much time. Do it!”</p><p>It isn’t right. Hubert doesn’t like knowing he’s the one causing Sylvain such distress. It all feels wrong – Sylvain’s scent, his own reluctance to impose this on Sylvain. But this is an order – he has to do it. If he doesn’t, someone else will.</p><p>The thought of some other alpha touching Sylvain makes him forgo rationality. This omega is his, they’re already in the same bed, no one else can have him. He fights Sylvain, pushes the hand away. Sylvain struggles, tries to kick him. But finally – finally, he has access to Sylvain, can touch him, bite him, do whatever he desires.</p><p>He stops right before his lips can touch the tender skin.</p><p>“If you don’t do it now, I’ll kill you,” Sylvain mutters, so close to his ear.</p><p>But – it’s impossible. Hubert can’t do it. He can’t ruin Sylvain’s life on an alpha’s whim. He drops his head, rests his forehead on Sylvain’s shoulder. “I can’t rape you.”</p><p>“You said you’d do it.” His voice sounds entirely defeated.</p><p>There’s sadness in Hubert’s heart. “I <em>can’t</em> rape you.”</p><p>The grip Sylvain has on his arm tightens, until it hurts. “I want you to.”</p><p>Hubert disentangles himself from Sylvain, leaving his limp body on the bed. “No one wants to be raped.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” He manages to sound angry, utterly disgusted with Hubert. “Stop using that word.”</p><p>“Violated, ravished. I can’t do it.”</p><p>His legs look shaky, but Sylvain stands up nonetheless. “Fine, I’ll find someone else. That’s what she said, isn’t it? Doesn’t matter who I’m mated with. There are plenty of alphas out there ready to do exactly what you can’t.”</p><p>“Shut up!” The loudness of his voice surprises him. Edelgard was right, once again. He finally yells. “You don’t have to do this. I will get you a carriage, and you can just leave –”</p><p>“There is nothing in Faerghus for me!”</p><p>That shuts Hubert up. Sylvain had never said it outright. The silence that follows is painful.</p><p>Of course. Sylvain would rather have Hubert ruin his life than go back to the country he betrayed, the friends he abandoned. Maybe he’d rather die than do that. Hubert understands Sylvain means it, if Hubert can’t do this, he’ll find someone else. This is no bluff.</p><p>“Her Majesty was very clear on the fact that I should be the one –”</p><p>“But you don’t have the balls to do it. And believe me, you’re not my first choice. Actually, I’m happy I disgust so much! Now I can get pretty much anyone I want, and it will still be better than you!”</p><p>Hubert fights the urge to pin him down once again. “You don’t disgust me!”</p><p>Sylvain stares at him, and laughs like Hubert just told the funniest joke he’s ever heard. “You’re getting more hilarious with the years, you know that?”</p><p>“I don’t see how this is funny.”</p><p>“Oh, alright, must I remind of the time you said my smell was the most repulsive thing ever? The few times you smelled me, the real me, you couldn’t look at me in the eyes? I suppose you don’t remember. Details like that are… what’s the word? Insignificant.”</p><p>Hubert finds so preposterous that Sylvain would think of his smell as nothing less than divine, that he thinks Sylvain is having an elaborate joke. But there is no hint of humor in his tone, or attitude. “You’re a fool.”</p><p>“Not a bigger one than you are.”</p><p>“I won’t allow you to seek someone else,” Hubert says, final.</p><p>Sylvain rolls his eyes. “Acting like my alpha already? See, you’re already halfway there. Now fuck me, claim me.”</p><p>Hubert shakes his head, and turns away. “We both need some time.” Sylvain must realize too late that Hubert is heading for the door, and is still too in shock to run after him.</p><p>Hubert skillfully closes the door, locking Sylvain inside. His chambers are full of protection enchantments, it takes him a few seconds to reverse them and make Sylvain his prisoner. Understandably, there is banging on the door. “You – that’s your plan? Keep me here? What if Edelgard finds out? Hubert!”</p><p>He has nothing to say. This is a stupid move – especially for him. Edelgard will indeed have questions, and Hubert no answers. He simply knows that he can’t allow Sylvain to see other alphas, not before he can think of an alternative solution.</p><p>Hubert is in trouble.</p>
<hr/><p>This farce goes on four days. Officially, Sylvain was sent as messenger to the border with the Alliance, the check on the situation, then come back. Unfortunately, Hubert didn’t have the chance to stop it or reschedule. Or at least, that’s what Edelgard knows.</p><p>Every day, he brings food to Sylvain, not unlike a prisoner in their dungeons. His most loyal spies know about it, and no one else. Sylvain is obviously unhappy with the arrangement, but never complains about it too long. He seems to be rather fond of his newfound misery. It is a strange mix that confuses Hubert has much as it attracts him.</p><p>Hubert suspects Sylvain has twice, or more, masturbated in his absence, and let the windows closed on purpose. To drive Hubert crazy, to make him do something, or maybe simply mock him. Hubert finds it infuriating.</p><p>His focus during the day suffers. He notices Edelgard’s concerned expressions, but politely ignores them. He’s certain he scrubbed off him any trace of Sylvain there could be. Still, it seems the redhead is the only thing he can think about.</p><p>The more he thinks about it, the trickier it gets. Losing Sylvain as a general would be an enormous loss, and a tactical mistake for the battles to come. Taking in consideration Hubert’s humiliating failure, the next step is logical enough. Sylvain should get to pick his alpha. Taking in consideration Hubert’s humiliating reluctance to let that happen, the next step is simply not doing anything.</p><p>Hubert cannot let that happen either.</p><p>A lot of trouble, all for a pathetic human who spends most of his time escaping his responsibilities.</p>
<hr/><p>On the battlefield, Sylvain watches everyone’s back. If someone is stuck or attacked unexpectedly, Sylvain sees it and improvises changes of plans in less time than it takes to take a breath. Hubert stopped counting how many troops were saved that way.</p><p>Sylvain read the reports once, and remembers details in it Hubert had not thought mattered. He doesn’t need to be explained orders twice – if he does something else, it is entirely because he’s making the choice to disobey. He has not forgotten a single bit of information Hubert has more or less shared about himself.</p><p>Sylvain tells the most sinister jokes with an agreeable smile on his face, points out the hypocrisy in a long argument with sharp precision.</p><p>When Sylvain wins a game of chess, he smiles. A smile reserved for this moment – for Hubert. And it goes as soon as it comes.</p>
<hr/><p>Hubert takes off sweaty clothes, doesn’t bother folding them. He efficiently puts on other clothes, ignoring Sylvain’s gaze.</p><p>He picks up the dirty clothes, and offers them to Sylvain. “We will both cover ourselves in the scent of the other. It will suffice, to make it look like we have followed the order.”</p><p>Sylvain looks at the clothes, sniffs them. He grins in amusement. “Oh, so you really have been lying to her. About me. You are a mystery, Hubert.” Hubert refuses to comment on his own cowardliness. “This stinks, by the way.” Hubert is trying to be civil, but Sylvain is making it very hard. He’s been told he stinks many times, but it feels different coming from Sylvain. It upsets him.</p><p>“This is my order.”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll play along. But if that’s what we’re doing, I don’t think the virgin should be the one deciding how we’re doing it.”</p><p>It seems Sylvain isn’t going to take the clothes. Hubert angrily lets them fall. “What are you implying.”</p><p>“I’m suggesting you should listen to me. It’s going to take more than rubbing clothes to fake this. See,” he points to his neck gland, “if you rub yours there, maybe we have a chance. Nowhere near as potent as it should be, but enough. Keeps people away for a day.”</p><p>Hubert wonders if that works between omegas, and between an omega and a beta. Probably, if Sylvain is speaking from experience. Hubert ought to fix these gaps in his knowledge. What he does know however, is that Sylvain’s request is audacious. “This requires intimate contact.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s kind of the point. Get your scent all over me, and vice versa.”</p><p>“Will it work, if my touch is unwelcome?”</p><p>“I can say no, if that makes you feel better,” Sylvain cheekily says. “Is my consent really that important right now?”</p><p>Hubert pushes the fallen clothes with his foot, in Sylvain’s direction. “We’ll proceed with the original plan. Give me your clothes.”</p><p>“You’re ridiculous.” Sylvain pays no mind to the pile at his feet. He catches Hubert’s arm with surprising strength, and pulls him in. Hubert tries – very briefly – to stop it, but the second their necks collide he gives up. He gasps at the sensation. “I attest that I, Sylvain José Gautier, consent to being the first omega to touch you like that. Is that –” Hubert searches for more friction, barely notices what Sylvain says, or that he’s stopped talking right after Hubert started moving.</p><p>Sylvain makes a beautiful sound. Hubert stops. Sylvain’s words make sense now – he starts moving again. It is everything he didn’t know he needed. He’s always liked Sylvain’s natural scent, and suddenly can’t remember why he hasn’t tried to mix it with his own before. If there is such a thing as heaven, this must be the closest he’ll get to it.</p><p>He’s not letting Sylvain go anytime soon, grinds against him helplessly. “Oh,” Sylvain sighs. “<em>Oh</em>.” He reacts to Hubert’s arousal accordingly, moving against him lewdly. “Man, you really dig this.”</p><p>Hubert nearly growls. Leave it to Sylvain to talk at the worst times. “Any reason I shouldn’t,” he pants.</p><p>“Hmm.” Sylvain licks his cheek. “I disgust you?”</p><p>Hubert takes a second to glare at him. Sylvain obviously doesn’t disgust him – but he realizes nothing proves the opposite. Sylvain did say Hubert stinks. And he’ll do anything to get out of this room.</p><p>Thanks to all the self control he can muster, he doesn’t immediately continues rubbing his neck against Sylvain’s. It takes twice as much effort to retreat, and ignore his growing erection. “Is that sufficient?”</p><p>If Hubert didn’t know better, he’d say Sylvain looks disappointed by the premature ending to their scenting. “You wound me, Hubert. Leading me on, like that, turning me on…”</p><p>Hubert decides that it is sufficient. Sylvain smells like him, like <em>his</em>, and he’s almost certain it is the same for him. There’s no need for further distraction.</p><p>He knows he’ll get to do it the next day. But that is, of course, irrelevant to his quick decision making. “You were back yesterday for Myrddin. You bear no important news. You visited me here, and I claimed you.”</p><p>“Liked that, no warning? How did you take me?” He points around the room. “In the bed? No, you were too eager. Maybe here, on the –”</p><p>“I doubt Her Majesty will care to know the details,” Hubert says darkly. Now there are images in his mind, images he will not be able to erase any time soon. “Go away.”</p><p>Sylvain eventually does. But this is only the beginning of another play.</p><p>Hubert created more trouble.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>